mírame por favor
by zendaya-tan
Summary: mi primer songfic jeje n.nU... no soy muy buena que digamos... basada en los sentimientos de Ruka hacia Mikan y sobre lo que siente al verla a ella y a Natsume enamorados...


**Inspirado en la canción "chun gook eh gi uk" del dorama "escaleras al cielo" se las recomiendo, mi primer sonfic espero que les guste, sayonara n.n**

* * *

**MÍRAME POR FAVOR****  
**

**Danan goun irado****  
****Nalreul barua bwah**

Mírame por favor,  
Sólo una vez más

_Me encanta tu sonrisa, me encanta que me mires, mas tu mirada nunca fue solamente para mi… siempre había alguien más en tu mirar, mientras tú lo mirabas a él yo solo pensaba… por favor mírame una vez más…_

* * *

**Ma eum sogae jogeum maunnal****  
****Deulyu boune jwuh**

Por favor déjame entrar  
A tu corazón

_Lo sospechaba entre ustedes empezaba a nacer un sentimiento de amor, por eso me conforme con ser tu amigo, pero luego quise entrar en tu corazón, y egoístamente ser el único en tus pensamientos…_

* * *

**Nega wonha neungun hana ppounin deh****  
****Unjenanun naege neun chun gook inikka**

Yo sólo deseo que me ames  
Ya que para mí eres como los rayos del sol

_Deseo que me ames… mas se que nunca será así… tu ya estas destinada a alguien más… ¿estaré yo destinado a siempre amarte así?... la persona que amas… te necesita más que yo… para mi eres como los rayos del sol… pero para el eres la luz… eres el sol_

* * *

**Daurun salam choulroum, moulin ineun mol****  
****Amolina jyaba bwado manjil soo oupso**

Estas tan lejos de mi alcance  
nunca lograre que tú me ames

_Ahora lo sé tú lo amas a él y mientras me sonríes parece que estas cerca pero yo te siento lejos… tu amor nunca será para mi… nunca lograre que me ames… no estás destinada para mi_

* * *

**Jo doum soggae kkoomeun seul peunk****Kkoom chourom****  
****Kkeaneal suop neun saram ppouneen jyi**

Eres como mi preciado sueño  
al cual aunque no quiera tengo que renunciar

_Te amo tanto pero debo renunciar a ti… te dejo en manos de alguien que te va a cuidar bien… eres un sueño al cual renuncie… aunque no quería lo hice por tu bien_

* * *

**Chyal molshin joul hajyma  
Deunhal neun nol... gagt go shippo**

Sé que está mal  
no lo puedo evitar

_Sé que no debo amarte como lo hago, es como una traición a su amistad, pero él y yo nos parecemos mucho… ¿Cómo no enamorarnos de la misma persona?..._

* * *

**Moulisso neun ijkyo boh neungo****  
****Sahral eet suduo...**

Sólo mirarte me produce

Gran felicidad

_Mirar como sonríes, como eres feliz hace que yo también lo sea, y ver como son felices me hace feliz_

* * *

**Chung eun gateun gouol**

Aunque también me duela

_Aunque también me hace sufrir… _

* * *

**Douna gah jima,****  
****Naleul bolyu doo jimah.****  
****Isson gaah,****  
****Nanen gyut ttae hiso jwuh**

No te vayas,  
No me dejes aquí,  
Por favor,  
Déjame a tu lado estar

_Por favor no me dejes de lado, dame un poco de tu atención, muéstrame aunque sea una sonrisa, siempre tu amigo seré, siempre te apoyare…_

* * *

**Jayima amahae miun ne sarang hi****  
****Jweloup itjian geh****  
****Nouggia noun sougae****  
****Naleul dawoa jwoh**

Para que lo que queda de mi amor  
No este solo.  
Mírame solo  
una vez más

_Si no puedes corresponderme quiero que este amor que tengo dentro no este solo… cura mi corazón con amistad… por favor vuelve a mirarme como antes… no con lastima… mírame una vez mas_

* * *

**youh geum hiraduo****  
****Hayou jo geum miradou,****  
****Nemaeul ganjik**

**ek joon damioun**

Si sólo tú no

Lo amaras a el

Sin duda yo

Lucharía por ti

_Si ustedes no se amaran… si amaras a alguien más… si él no te amara a ti… lucharía por ti… pero… ¿Cómo pelear una batalla perdida?... ¿Cómo hacerlo si los quiero tanto a ambos?...  
_

* * *

**Danshee ee juh bouri gee ouksokae**

**Noon mool innado,****  
****Jyoung won hee nolreul,****  
****Sarang hae..****.****  
**Aunque haya lagrimas

Por este amor doloroso  
Yo por siempre,  
Te amaré…

_Aunque me duela mucho… no te culpo… no estamos destinados… aunque en un futuro encuentre a alguien más a quien ame mucho… se que alguna pate de mi siempre te amara…_

* * *

**Chyal molshin joul hajyma****  
****Deunhal neun nol... gagt go shippo**

Sé que está mal  
no lo puedo evitar

_Sé que no debo amarte como lo hago, es como una traición a su amistad, pero él y yo nos parecemos mucho… ¿Cómo no enamorarnos de la misma persona?..._

* * *

**Moulisso neun ijkyo boh neungo****  
****Sahral eet suduo...**

Sólo mirarte me produce

Gran felicidad

_Mirar como sonríes, como eres feliz hace que yo también lo sea, y ver como son felices me hace feliz_

* * *

**Chung eun gateun gouol****  
**Aunque también me duela

_Aunque también me hace sufrir… _

* * *

**Douna gah jima,****  
****Naleul bolyu doo jimah.****  
****Isson gaah,****  
****Nanen gyut ttae hiso jwuh**

No te vayas,  
No me dejes aquí,  
Por favor,  
Déjame a tu lado estar

_Por favor no me dejes de lado, dame un poco de tu atención, muéstrame aunque sea una sonrisa, siempre tu amigo seré, siempre te apoyare…_

* * *

**Jayima amahae miun ne sarang hi****  
****Jweloup itjian geh****  
****Nouggia noun sougae****  
****Naleul dawoa jwoh**

Para que lo que queda de mi amor  
No este solo.  
Mírame solo  
una vez más

_Si no puedes corresponderme quiero que este amor que tengo dentro no este solo… cura mi corazón con amistad… por favor vuelve a mirarme como antes… no con lastima… mírame una vez mas_

* * *

**youh geum hiraduo****  
****Hayou jo geum miradou,****  
****Nemaeul ganjik**

**ek joon damioun**

Si sólo tú no

Lo amaras a el

Sin duda yo

Lucharía por ti

_Si ustedes no se amaran… si amaras a alguien más… si él no te amara a ti… lucharía por ti… pero… ¿Cómo pelear una batalla perdida?... ¿Cómo hacerlo si los quiero tanto a ambos?...  
_

* * *

**Danshee ee juh bouri gee ouksokae**

**Noon mool innado,**

**Jyoung won hee nolreul,****  
****Sarang hae...****  
**Aunque haya lagrimas

Por este amor doloroso  
Yo por siempre,  
Te amaré…

_Aunque me duela mucho… no te culpo… no estamos destinados… aunque en un futuro encuentre a alguien más a quien ame mucho… se que alguna pate de mi siempre te amara…_

* * *

**Te amo sakura… mientras tenga estos sentimientos… mírame por favor**

**Una vez más…**


End file.
